


Snow Fun

by CoraE



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraE/pseuds/CoraE
Summary: River Song got an invite from the Doctor to a snow covered planet.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 23





	Snow Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amongststardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amongststardust/gifts).



> I took part in Festive Who on Twitter and I was partnered with @amongststardust.

"Glad you came," says the Doctor.

"Of course. How could I refuse, Doctor?" River says while smiling. "I've never seen this face before but it was obvious that the invitation came from you."

The Doctor smiles.

River asks with a look of confusion on her face, "but how is it possible that you got a new face after the bow tie wearing one? Wasn't he supposed to be your last incarnation?"

"Spoilers sweetie," the Doctor says while tapping her nose.

River starts laughing and the Doctor smiles at River. River has missed the Doctor a lot over the past few years.

The landscape of the planet that they're on is made of snow. There's a civilisation living North to where they are but it looks like no one is around in this particular area. River realises that they could have some fun here. She wonders if that's why the Doctor picked this particular planet.

It starts snowing heavily. The Doctor puts her hand out and starts smiling. She has a scronch smile. It's that smile only the Doctor can do and it makes River love her even more.

River comes up with an idea. She scoops up snow from the ground, bunches it up into a ball, and throws it at the Doctor. The Doctor gasps and starts laughing. 

"You asked for it," the Doctor laughs. She makes a snowball and throws it at River. 

And the snowball fight begins and lasts for several minutes.

...

The Doctor ends up falling over. River walks over to check if she's alright and sees the Doctor laughing. She smiles at the Doctor and lies down next to her.


End file.
